Only Love
by potinn
Summary: All Tezuka wanted was to keep Fuji by his side—as a friend. But why do the other seemed slipping away instead? TezuFuji
1. Chapter 1

Only Love

Disclaimer: Don't own PoT. :p

Summary: All Tezuka wanted was to keep Fuji by his side—as a friend. But why do the other seemed slipping away instead? TezuFuji

A/N: This story is mainly focused on Perfect pair (I suddenly fell in love with the pairing XD). In here, Tezuka and Fuji are in second year of high school. And I decided to make Tezuka the vice captain of the tennis team. XD

Thanks for clicking and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Kunimitsu—"

"Fuji, stop calling me Kunimitsu," Tezuka eyed him disapprovingly. "I've told you that before,"

Like usual, Fuji ignored his daunting stare and just smiled. "You'll get used to it." Fuji then sat across him. "Ne, I told you yesterday that I'll make a bento for you today. Why did you bring one?" Fuji looked slightly unhappy about it.

"I forgot. I'm sorry," in times like these, Tezuka's only resort was to lie.

"But you'll still eat what I've made, right?" Fuji was practically pursuing him with his electric eyes. "This time, no added wasabi. I've completely omitted it." He said proudly and set the box next to Tezuka's. "Because you always say I always put wasabi on the bentos and you don't want to eat it."

Tezuka sighed. It's not that he couldn't tolerate the spiciness in all of Fuji's foods—he had tried and even liked some of them, if he remember enough. What he could not tolerate was Fuji's incessant demonstration of fondness towards him.

He needed to rid Fuji out of his sight before he lost his appetite. "Then my own lunch would be wasted. I'm really sorry, but I can't eat it." He eyed the books on his table, "And I think my desk is already crowded so I was thinking if you can move out..."

"I'll just move your books here," he put Tezuka's books on the next desk. "There. Just enough space for us."

"I'd still prefer you moving out,"

Much to his expectation, Fuji did not leave. Only his remark, instead, quieted the blue eyed boy later. Well, that was better someway.

As soon as he finished eating, he quickly stood up to go to the toilet, not bothering to leave the boy opposite him who was still eating.

Fuji quickly swallowed his food. "Kunimitsu, where are you going?"

"Toilet,"

"Is something wrong Tezuka?" Oishi gave him a tap on the shoulder as they stood at the sink.

"Nothing," he started washing his face.

Right now, Tezuka was mentally admitting the guilt for refusing Fuji all the time. He knew how Fuji adores him despite the absence of a confession. He wasn't that dense—especially when Fuji's ardent actions were all obvious.

Tezuka sighed. In return, he should make clear to Fuji that his actions were wrong. Fuji wasn't supposed to like him. He should make Fuji come back to his old self that was treating Tezuka only as a close friend.

A thought occurred to him. That's it; he would encourage Fuji to forget about his feelings for him. He would rescue his friend.

"Tezuka-san, is it true that you are going out with Fuji-san?" A boy, who looked like a punk, came out from a cubicle and frankly asked him. Tezuka's brows knitted in that instant.

"Don't tell me it's true! Kami-sama, don't tell me you are _gay_ Tezuka-san! Hahaha!"

"Hoi! Watch your mouth!" Oishi hissed furiously. "It's not true, you blabbermouth! Where did you even get that?! Get out of here!"

The boy was frightened. "Su-sumimasen… I'm just asking," he hastily went out.

"Oishi…" Tezuka placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and looked at him. He appreciated Oishi's sudden outburst for the sake of protecting him. It was rare seeing Oishi make an outburst, like the one he saw during a certain yakiniku party… 1

"It's nothing. I dislike gossipmonger such as that boy… whoever that was."

"Hn." Tezuka definitely should do something about Fuji so as not to make more people misunderstand their status.

* * *

Deep in thought, Tezuka suddenly collided on a soft… "Fuji—?"

Fuji's smile stretched to his ears. "Kunimitsu! I was just looking for you!"

"What is it? And don't call—"

"Ryuzaki-sensei postponed the club activities today because the girls' tennis club will have to use our courts so… we're already free. Let's go home." He said cheerily.

"Hn. Oishi told me as well." Tezuka looked down and then to his friend. "Fuji, I want something to talk with you later on our way home, would that be fine?" It was the time to educate Fuji about some matters.

"Of course, I'm always ready to listen," the boy chuckled, "I feel excited about what you're going to say,"

* * *

"Fuji, I'm almost on the road, move away." Tezuka suggested as he kept moving to the edge of the side walk when Fuji kept pressing to his side.

"Oh, I'm sorry, let's walk on the center," he purposely grabbed Tezuka's hand to follow him but the boy immediately withdraw his hand.

No one spoke for a good minute and Fuji doesn't want that atmosphere, so, "Ne, I have a catalogue of the latest tennis shoes and items with me, do you want to see?" he dug inside his bag.

"Where did you get it?" Tezuka asked, curious despite feeling a little annoyed at Fuji earlier.

Fuji smiled. "Onee-san got one for me and Yuuta. She has a part time on a sport magazine company." He handed it to Tezuka, their hands accidentally brushed making Fuji blush a bit, but the other didn't seem to mind or notice. "If you want, I could lend it to you. After you're done, you can call me and I'll come over to your place to get it. Take care of it, ne?"

"Aah. Thank you."

Without noticing, Fuji was pressing closer again to Tezuka.

"Fuji, move away,"

_Eh… _"Sorry about that," The way Tezuka had said it made Fuji's heart ache a bit. "Erm, what do you want to talk about anyway, Kunimitsu?"

"I'll probably say it later," Fortunately for Fuji, Tezuka doesn't want to say _it_ yet. "I'll return your catalogue after I finish it—at school. You don't have to trouble yourself by coming over my house anymore."

"Really, that is not a trouble; I can pick it in your house,"

The idea seemed to make Tezuka think twice. He thought that it was dangerous. "I appreciate it, but no. I'll give it to you at school and it's final."

"Hmph. I was just being generous."

Tezuka sighed. Fuji is too stubborn. He'll just completely shut his mouth from now on; chances of not answering might quiet the lithe boy as well.

"Ne, Kunimitsu—"

"What?" Tezuka was irritated. Well, he broke his resolve.

"I have a question. What if I told you that I like you? What would you do?"

"You wouldn't want to know,"

"Oh come on, there's something you must—"

"Fuji, please stop talking already." Tezuka cut him.

Fuji was quiet for a second, "You're so mean, Tezuka." Tezuka noticed that Fuji's tone was teasing yet the forlorn undertone to it made Tezuka's conscience stir.

Somehow, Tezuka thought of making the other feel good this time. "Sorry, you just seem to talk always about _those_ things,"

Fuji pouted, "You'll not die in answering them anyway. I'm just asking what you would do if I told you I like you," Fuji almost scratched his head.

"You don't have to tell me 'what if you like me', Fuji. Even if you don't say it, I already know."

Fuji was dazed. "Eh? You… _do_?" the tensai then quickly stiffened, realizing that he just backfired himself.

"It's obvious, Fuji." Tezuka felt release on his chest as he said it. Now it was 100 percent confirmed that Fuji really likes him, it just saved him from running to Inui.

Tezuka peeked at the lithe boy and saw his reddening cheeks; Fuji's eyes were straight ahead and not looking at him. He could tell Fuji was really serious. "…So, then, what can you say, Tezuka?"

Tezuka turned to Fuji and stopped. Fuji just _really_ confessed. What should he say?

Fuji stopped as well, gazing shyly at him. "…So?"

Maybe it would be better if he'll be honest.

"I'm sorry, Fuji. But I don't really prefer you liking me, it… disturbs me," he walked closer held Fuji's shoulder lightly. "I think you're just… confused. Get back to your old self,"

Fuji remained still on his grip, "Then it'll be the same," Fuji's voice was low.

"No. You were not making bentos for me before. And you were not doing… _foolish_ things before," Tezuka couldn't help but glare at Fuji; maybe it would prevent the tensai from crying.

"That's because…"

"What?" He asked when Fuji stopped.

Tezuka heard the another sigh, "Nothing. You wouldn't want to know either." Fuji was forcing a smile, then he looked downside. "Maybe you could help me?"

"What?" Help Fuji with what?

"You want me to rid my feelings for you right? You're the only one who knows about what I feel. You can help me hate you, and then maybe, I could forget you. After all, I was partially expecting that you won't like me back," Fuji sighed. "You could help me do something about it if it bothers you so much."

"Hn, I agree. But… hate me, and forget me? That's mean. I still want us to be friends, Fuji." He tightened his grip on the tensai.

Fuji's eyes were downcast. "I mean help me forget my feelings for you."

Tezuka felt his heart twist, yet he felt relieved. Fuji was even the one who asked for help. He smiled a bit. "That'll be nice. Don't worry, I'll help you. And soon you'll notice that you're back to your old self."

* * *

"Would you mind telling me who you are spying at, Inui? Because that person is causing a flaw on our practice today; kindly remember that break is over." Tezuka appeared behind Inui who just stood up from hiding behind a bush, Tezuka folded his arms across his chest.

"Ah, fuku-buchou. I understand. But I suppose that person whom you accused of making a flaw is one of our club members too, so you might consider looking for him as well," Inui adjusted his glasses and flipped his notebook. "And you're correct, I'm gathering data about him right now so it's expected that we're both going to be late."

"Are you talking about Fuji? He's not returning yet from break too," Tezuka raised a brow, "You're spying on him?"

"Yes. I'm gathering an unusual and very important data and it should not be missed," Inui wrote something on his notebook, "Ii… This is a perfect time to gather one of Fuji's personal data," Inui peeked backwards again, "If you want, you can peek at Fuji and his lover. I'm sure they won't see you. Or if they see you maybe they won't mind, they're openly standing on the wide grounds of the school already anyway."

The lover part caught him the most. "Lover?" As far as Tezuka knew, Fuji had no lover, only that Fuji loves _him _instead. Could it be that Fuji was finally over him? Then, nothing is going to stand between their friendship now?

"According to my latest data, Fuji Syusuke and Saeki Koujirou, the president of the Table Tennis Club, got together last night at around 8 pm while talking on the telephone…"

Was Inui onto wire tapping as well?

"… There is 89.67 percent chance that they've confessed to each other, giving way to a romantic relationship."

Saeki? Tezuka hadn't known about Fuji liking that white haired Saeki. Did he not notice these past days? Well, maybe, it had something to do with his _help_ to Fuji, if he had done any.

Then Tezuka saw Fuji and Saeki laughing so happy together. His brows twitched at the sight. He promised to give Inui and Fuji 50 laps when they've returned.

"I know what's in your mind, Tezuka. I know—I'm ready for the horrible laps,"

"Ah. You know the consequences of coming late to practice." Tezuka kept his voice still.

When Tezuka's back was on Inui, the data man smirked before following behind.

_Ii data…_

TBC

* * *

Thanks for scrolling and reading all the way down! Yeah, I know, Tezuka is a meanie here. But I hope you enjoyed. Please tell me your comments, okay?

1 It was in a certain chapter in the manga where some of the regulars were arguing about the sauces for the yakiniku (a Japanese barbecue/grilled meat) when Oishi suddenly made a tantrum, revealing what an expert he was when it comes to eating yakiniku... whew!


	2. Chapter 2

Only Love

A/N: Hi! Here's the second chap! Again, thanks for the reviews! I hope everyone can review but I realized that it would be kind of scary if you received reviews much as the number of its hits… XD

Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 2

"Ohayo, Tezuka!"

"Hn," Tezuka nodded. For a second, he thought that there was something wrong with one of Fuji's remark. He realized that he was not fully used with Fuji calling him by his family name.

When Fuji was about to return to his desk, Tezuka noticed that the lithe boy limped twice. "Fuji," he called, making the other turn. "Is something wrong?"

Fuji gave him an innocent look first. "Hmm? Oh… well, if there is, it's not the thing you would want to know." He gave a smirk.

"But I want to know why you're limping,"

"Eh?" _Tezuka noticed?_ _He's probably concerned after all. _The tensai giggled mentally.

And Tezuka also detected the flush that appeared on Fuji's cheeks. He thought of possible connections of blushing with limping, as well as with Fuji's smile. When he thought of Saeki, his throat constricted.

Tezuka frowned after coming to a conclusion.

They can't be doing 'that' so soon… right?

Tezuka cleared his throat, "I… just noticed. If you don't want to talk about it, then don't." He don't want to hear it too. His mind was already whirling and throbbing at the picture of them doing _it_. What more if Fuji admitted it…

Fuji only cocked his head to the side and let out a soft chuckle, "_Oh_, of course you should notice, Tezuka. It's your fault after all, remember?" he flashed a smile so bright and taunting. "You're the one who made me do it,"

"What?" Tezuka tried to keep his voice as still as he can. Was Fuji having sex with Saeki still his fault? Or even Fuji going out with Saeki was part of his help? "If my fault is any part of it, I shouldn't expect you loathing me in the future then, since you seem so willing and happy about it." Tezuka glared at Fuji.

"I did it because you told me to," Fuji said calmly. "Why are you mad? Wait, are you mad?"

"Yes!" He snapped. It's a good thing letting emotions out sometimes.

"Eh?" the smile was replaced with a frown. _How can I be happy of running a hundred laps? And even willing__…__?  
_

And Tezuka wasn't done, "Not to mention, it was never out of my suggestion that you have a boyfriend now."

"Well, you still made me run those freaking laps!" Fuji retorted. "I nearly can't walk home the other day. See? Until now, I can't walk properly,"

"_What?_"

"You _really_ are cruel, Tezuka," Fuji teased.

Tezuka felt his blood drained. Oh, so Fuji was talking about the laps… Tezuka looked away, realizing how embarrassing _that_ thought could get. Yet a high feeling of relief was washing him. He settled immediately for a safer remark, "…Inui wasn't limping," with Tezuka's face, no one could really tell what _was_ going on inside his head just a while ago.

"Of course he wasn't; you doubled the number of laps for me, fuku-buchou," Fuji said. "It's so unfair," Fuji let out a weak sigh.

Tezuka eyed him, telling the part of Fuji's fault in it, then maintaining his tone _really _cool at its usual depth. "That will teach you not to fool around during tennis practice."

"Sorry, then. I promise not meet with him during tennis practice again." Fuji walked straight to his desk.

"_Or you can break up with him…_" Tezuka added in a whisper.

Fuji turned. "What? Did you say something?"

"Nothing,"

x

Tezuka was standing in front of the gates of Seishun High, waiting for Fuji. It was their routine to go home together every day. From afar, he could now see Fuji and… Saeki?

Of course, Fuji will be going home with that Saeki from now on.

"Sorry for the wait, Tezuka." Fuji gave an apologetic smile. "I still waited for Koujirou so I'm a bit late, I'm really sorry."

"I'm sorry for the little trouble too, Tezuka-kun."

Tezuka found out that Saeki's voice was irritating. "It's nothing," yet all the while he was thinking that it was Saeki who was the_ real _trouble.

"Saa, shall we get going?"

Saeki responded cheerily. "Ah, let's go home together, koi! Oh, with… Tezuka-kun of course,"

Tezuka was scrutinizing if Saeki had just given him a noxious glare…

From behind, Tezuka could hear Fuji and Saeki merrily talking and teasing each other on the way home. Maybe it was a wrong decision to walk home with them. He could be just ruining their 'private moment'. But it was Fuji who told him they're going with him after all, so they should not complain.

Besides, he could also keep an eye on Fuji. Fuji says Saeki was kind, Inui whom he asked also said the guy was kind. Tezuka wants to believe Saeki was kind too. But when the man was with Fuji, he couldn't help but think that Saeki is one horrible person.

When the couple was now walking on Tezuka's front, he saw Saeki making an eager move to hold Fuji's hand, but the other seemed shy and unwilling about it…

"Come on, Syusuke, it's alright. Let me hold it," Saeki asked sweetly with gentle pursuing eyes. This made Tezuka roll his eyes, in a manner that only Tezuka can do. _Fuji won't ever touch your filthy fingers._

"Not at this place, Koujirou," Fuji refused.

Not listening, Saeki grab Fuji's hand, only to be pulled off by no other than the quietly enraged Tezuka. "Fuji said he doesn't want you to hold his hand." No one would ever force his _friend_ to do something he doesn't like.

"_Tezuka?_" Fuji looked intently at him all of a sudden.

Tezuka returned Saeki's wrist back. If he didn't let go sooner, he might be too tempted to crush the delicate wrist.

"Ah, gomen…" Tezuka was sure that Saeki was throwing him another noxious glare. "I almost forgot Syusuke's _best friend_ is here," Saeki stressed; his tone almost saying Tezuka shouldn't be there, hence, a nuisance.

One of these days, Tezuka swore that Saeki would be at the deepest of the Tokyo bay…

x

When Tezuka called Fuji that night, he found out that the phone was busy. And after calling later, it was still busy. _Fuji must be talking to that white haired jerk._ Tezuka's brows were meeting again at the thought.

After calling for the nth time, someone finally answered.

_"Fuji residence," _Yumiko was on the line. And Tezuka wasn't disappointed _at all_.

"Hai. Can I speak to Fuji Syusuke please?"

_"Ah, Tezuka-kun. I'm sorry but Syusuke is already asleep. You can call tomorrow since there are no classes, right?" _

"Hai. I'll just call tomorrow."

The next day.

_"Gomen, Tezuka-kun. Fuji is out today. Some kind of a white haired boy came and pick him," _

His vision was darkening. He couldn't see anything that it made him urge to rub his eyes. "Is that so, Yumiko-san? Because I'm about to pick him there after fifteen minutes, we're supposed to have a tennis match today."

_"Sorry but I don't have any idea where they're going. Why don't you call him, Tezuka-kun?" _

"Hai. Thank you Yumiko-san, sorry for disturbing you." After managing a polite farewell, Tezuka dialed Fuji's number only to wait impatiently for an answer.

Fuji wasn't answering his phone, and even turned it off later. That bastard Saeki must've told him to… There could be no other reason for Fuji not to answer him other than that… right, there was no other reason.

He was practically coming to different conclusions. For the first time, Tezuka felt deeply mad at Fuji—or whatever heart twisting feeling that was. His friend ignored their promise for a guy who just basically thrown himself under Fuji's feet a few weeks ago, or so he thought.

At first sight, Tezuka knew that Fuji's relationship with Saeki wouldn't do any good, and it had to. They were both males. It's why he refused Fuji in the first place, and apart from Oishi, Fuji is also a close friend of his. It's expected that Tezuka always knew where Fuji was, keep him close and away from danger.

Yes. Keep Fuji close.

Keep Fuji close…

Tezuka slung his tennis bag over his shoulder. He'd still play a match today—not alone of course. For that, it only meant taking Fuji from Saeki, even if he had to use force and lectures…

…And probably, he'll never give the lithe boy back.

TBC

That's it! I hope you enjoyed. Comments are very much appreciated! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Only Love

A/N: Here's the third chapter! :D Again, thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Finally, Tezuka was able to reach Fuji on his phone. The lithe boy must've turned it on already, and Tezuka bet that Fuji would probably be surprised by the number of messages he himself was surprised to have sent. It must be the effect of almost reaching despair and the limit of patience in looking for someone.

"Fuji, where are you? I've called your sister, she said you're out." Tezuka paused, waiting for an answer that did not come so he continued, "You're probably with Saeki. But we have a tennis match today, remember?" He managed to ask without sounding too eager.

_"Tezuka__… I… I'm tired. Saeki and I we…"_

Fuji stopped at that and Tezuka found the information so vague. What happened between Saeki and Fuji? "Where are you? How tired are you? I want to talk to you, Fuji. Now."

_"__Thank you. But not now, okay?__"_

But the refusal and the trembling voice even made Tezuka more eager to come and get Fuji.

Tezuka soon found Fuji sitting on one of the benches of a park, it was relatively far from the tennis courts that he and Fuji should be playing at as he foretold that Fuji won't probably show himself near the place after breaking his word; it'll be useless in looking for Fuji there and Tezuka's excellent instinct won't overlook the very obvious detail.

The tensai's back was on him as he came nearer, silently, and observing; it was effectively concealing his presence. His was watching Fuji who was sitting static on the bench as well as the lithe boy's surroundings.

Thinking that he had observed enough, Tezuka tugged his neckline confidently and walked closer. He also came to a conclusion that a person that should be there wasn't there; Saeki Koujirou was nowhere in his periphery making Fuji totally alone at the moment.

He couldn't care more on where Saeki went, but his callous mind was thinking that probably, Saeki just saved himself… _Not lucky enough when I see him though, _Tezuka foreboded with eyes glinting.

"Fuji," he saw a startled shudder from the lithe boy. He continued to observe until he was standing on Fuji's side.

"I-It's you," the tensai instantly turned his back on Tezuka; he was hiding his face and was quickly wiping something on it.

Tezuka sat down beside Fuji. "Yes it's me. Are you crying, Fuji?" He asked softly.

"No…" Fuji was avoiding making any contact from Tezuka's inquisitive eyes. "Something just got stuck onto my face,"

Unyielding and remaining calm from the obviously made up lie, Tezuka grabbed Fuji's shoulders and turned the tensai's body to face him. He pulled Fuji so that their faces were only a head apart from each other. "That lame excuse wouldn't even budge some considerations for me to believe," his fingertips brushed the trickle of warm tears, "What did he do to you?"

_"Syusuke, I think… I think I couldn't do this anymore." _

_Fuji stared at him quietly, his eyes making a query._

_"I'm actually starting to get pissed with Tezuka. Don't think I don't notice how you swoon over him. Everything you say, everything you do, everything eventually turns out to be related__ with Tezuka.__ You love that so called best friend of yours Tezuka," Saeki told frankly. "__I can__'t hide anymore__…__ I can__not compete anymore__… __Are you not going to admit it now, and give our hearts some peace?__"_

_Fuji looked down and said nothing, appearing guilty already to all of Saeki's rather correct accusation._

_Saeki was clenching his fist at the lack of response and Fuji made a step or two backwards. "Damn it, Syusuke…_ _"_

_"…Sorry,"_

_"I know we__'re just starting, but __I'm tired of ignoring it. Fuck." He grasped his head, seeming frustrated. "I don't know what to do with you now…" _

_The tensai said nothing once again._

_"Tezuka, Tezuka! I'm sick of it. You're even planning to do something that would postpone our date today so you can see him, right? Just one more time I hear you say it, I think I'm really going to kill that Tezuka." He practically looked so mad._

_Saeki was slapped hard across the face._

_"I… I'm sorry, Koujirou. B-But don__'t ever hurt Tezuka, please.__" _

_Saeki's eyes were on him in total disbelief, then, it went downcast. "I guess… Dating you wouldn't do me any good… when all you see is Tezuka." Saeki turned and started walking away. "Fool." He added._

"I guess I really am,"

"Hn? Really what?" Tezuka tried to read Fuji's words but he was too focused on the heat and breath coming from Fuji's face that he just tended to ask.

Fuji only gave a sniff, he was probably going to stop crying soon.

Tezuka sighed. If this could help Fuji to feel better, he'll try to make his voice as soft as he can. "You know what? You're a mess, really. If there's a way to fix you at once, I will do it. Let me know what happened, Fuji." Tezuka managed. He realized that if it's for Fuji, he will always try and manage.

"I… I really don't feel good, Tezuka. You can see how terrible I look now. I want to go home. Let us postpone our match this morning, ne? But I'm glad you came here for me, really. So, I'll see you soon later, ne?" Fuji sat up but Tezuka yanked him back.

"Aw,"

"What did Saeki exactly do to you?" Tezuka won't stop until he got his answer. Partly because he doesn't like getting his question ignored like that and because he needed to know what Saeki had done that caused this gloom on Fuji.

Fuji sighed, it had a defeated edge to it. But then, a little smile was starting to form on his sad yet pretty face. "It's just a lover's quarrel. It's my fault actually, this happened all because of me. He did not hit me or something, if that is what you think,"

Tezuka felt Fuji's hands slowly covering his. It was so warm and soft, like what he had always imagined just recently. "Thank you for your concern, Tezuka,"

Then they were so close again this time, only a head apart once more, and Tezuka's other hand had somewhat moved up to Fuji's face to keep the pleasing distance in the way it currently was.

The tensai's eyes were now looking at him intently; the soft tiny smile was beginning to melt Tezuka now. He wanted to look away to stop melting but he was already trapped, fully captivated on the angelic face.

"Don't worry so much. I'll be fine. Especially when I know that I just have you here at my side." Fuji said, his hands were tightening around Tezuka's own.

Tezuka looked at their hands, then back to Fuji's eyes, getting trapped once more. "Do you really like him?" He was really curious about it. When Fuji gave an unsure look, he was encouraged to say, "You can break up with him if you don't really… like him." His advice might do. It was a good timing for Tezuka to mess with this relationship now that he learned that Fuji and Saeki just quarreled.

"Do you… want me to, Tezuka?" Fuji's eyes were now blazing intently, like a fire on the peak of its heat. Tezuka could taste his victory now.

"Yes." He answered in an instant; someway, it was making his pride stronger the same with his heart beat. For assurance, he added another persuasion, "See? He just made you look like… this. He made you sad." The next thing he knew, he was holding the tensai into a tight hug. "Leave him."

"If you say so…" Fuji answered softly, finally giving in as he buried his head on Tezuka's chest.

Victory was reverberating in Tezuka's head. Fuji's time was his again.

"You know, you don't have to rush. You'll find someone better, Fuji." Tezuka said, his thumb playing the hair on Fuji's nape. "And just like what you've just said, I'm just here at your side, to support you… I am your_ friend_ after all," after saying that, the tensai's body stiffened all of a sudden. A growl followed.

"That's not what I want!" Fuji stood up quickly, looking raged enough to make Tezuka back. "In the end you_…_ you still don't know anything! No… You don't understand anything!" Fuji's eyes were on a different kind of fire now; and was Tezuka seeing fury? Or was it sadness? Longing? He wasn't sure.

"Tezuka no baka!"

Fuji hastily turned his heels and fled.

"Fuji…" He didn't understand what happened to Fuji at all. He didn't know anything he had done wrong either.

Lost, Tezuka (who was totally oblivious) thought that the way to guide him out was the unidentified doings of Saeki to Fuji from their earlier quarrel.

x

A hand pulled Saeki to an empty classroom.

"Ow!" Who the hell just banged him onto the wall?! Saeki looked up and saw Tezuka glaring at him; he glared in return. No one glares to Saeki Koujirou like that. He wouldn't be fazed by a mere glare—ever.

"It's the straitlaced Tezuka," Saeki's right brow was twitching in a rather annoyed manner.

Saeki felt his uniform neckline tightened. "O-ow…" He tried to remove Tezuka's left hand but the grip was too iron like. Right now, he was slowly getting uneasy about the way Tezuka was looking at him, it was making the hair on the back of his neck rise.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" Saeki asked. He gulped in horror, much to his dismay.

"I won't explain my purpose further, nor ask anymore questions. So to end this immediately," he glared harder at Saeki, "I'll only demand you one thing,"

It was creepy; the death glare that Tezuka was giving him was chilling. He didn't know if he could ever approach Tezuka again after this is over. Still, he mustered his courage to speak. "Say it," he was sure this is about Fuji.

And he was right.

"Leave Fuji," The icy tone urged Saeki to run; he never chickened out from threat before, but now, running only became his option.

When Tezuka put his hand down and left, it took minutes for Saeki to recover his normal breath.

x

Tezuka was not but just_ too _pleased as he saw Fuji walking towards him on the gate—alone. No more Saeki that was making his eyes hurt. Fuji's smile triggered him not to worry about the confusing incident at the park anymore.

"It's good to see you cheerful like that, Fuji." Tezuka commented after seeing Fuji's eternal smile. "Care to share?"

"Something just made me glad. Don't worry, you're making me glad too," Fuji replied, though Tezuka didn't fully get that. The tensai skipped and linked an arm to his. It was one of Fuji's habit of showing his fondness towards him, he remembered. Right then, Tezuka was fully indulging to the lithe boy's cologne, it was the scent he realized he was missing already.

"I see," he replied back. Fuji should be, as he had just shoved Saeki away from him, thus, no one is going to disrupt the beautiful flow of their _friendship _again_._ He was feeling cheerful beneath that proper face as well.

Blue eyes were shining towards him once again, "Do you want to have soft cream together, _Kunimitsu?_" Fuji giggled cutely at the emphasis.

Surprisingly, Tezuka found it amusing, he thought of tagging along. "If you want, _Syusuke_," suddenly, a warm feeling was enveloping Tezuka as he said Fuji's given name. And then they gave a chuckle in unison, making Tezuka form a tiny smile on his hard framed face. He was feeling lighter and lighter by minute.

Until…

"Ah! Uso…" Fuji looked at his wrist watch and grunted.

"What is it?"

"As what I worry about, I couldn't make it with you to eating soft cream today, Tezuka."

Oh, so it's back to Tezuka. The tiny curve on his lips went thin and straight again. "Why? Is it an activity? I can help you."

"No, it's not,"

"Then why?" Tezuka was so careful not to sound what he doesn't want to sound like.

Fuji stopped walking and faced him, "I'm meeting with… Kuranosuke…" He warily admitted.

Kuranosuke? It was so unfamiliar that thinking of it made Tezuka felt like developing a headache.

"… After thirty minutes." Fuji gave an apologetic laugh and it was hurting Tezuka's ears. "I thought it was still early. Too bad. Maa, I'll take a turn at the next block so we can't go home together today. Take care on going home alone, okay?" He gave a light squeeze on Tezuka's forearm.

Tezuka only caught the gentle squeeze and the 'meeting with Kuranosuke' part, concentrating hard on it while deliberately letting the rest of Fuji's sentence come out from his other ear. "Who's Kuranosuke?" His vision was darkening again. He should probably go to an eye clinic soon.

"Eto… his name is Shiraishi Kuranosuke, from the Baseball Club. He's actually the captain there and he's…" Fuji paused first, then looked straight to Tezuka's eyes. "My new lover,"

TBC

Reviews are appreciated. Hope you liked the chapter. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Only Love

A/N: Here is chapter four! Look around for the surprise at the end of the chapter. XD. OH. For those who knows/likes/watched/reads and is a fan of the yaoi manga 'Okane ga Nai' aka 'No Money!', can someone tell me where I can find fanfictions of it? Or a fic like that featuring Tezuka and Fuji (if ever there is, since there are so many tezufuji here, I don't know what to read first)? Thanks, thanks! Well, the manga just reminds me of Tezuka and Fuji. XD

Chapter 4

The detestable news from Fuji was now running for almost a week and Tezuka was still trying to cope nicely with it. But he dared not to spill in front of tensai how detesting it was for him though, for the fear of sending the tensai to depression. He just quietly kept that thought to his self.

"So Fuji had this tendency of changing his feelings quickly…" Inui suddenly materialized behind him at the rooftop, sounding amused. "I just found out, using my unique data collecting technique, that after Fuji confessed to you and got rejected, he got together Saeki Koujirou. And then, after having a quarrel, he was wooed immediately by Shiraishi Kuranosuke and got together with him too. Ii data," he flipped his notebook. "I wonder whose next…"

Tezuka practically ignored Inui; he doesn't want that screwed fact repeated to him again. But then, he was thinking why Fuji was actually plunging into relationships that just randomly passes him. It feels like that wasn't the self-assured Fuji whom he knew.

He tugged his sleeve, making himself busy by tidying his uniform. Fuji wasn't frequently going home with him anymore… Since when did he pull the tensai out for a talk? Fuji wasn't even eating with him anymore too. That Shiraishi was undeniably a very selfish person.

Suddenly, he found himself being slapped, perhaps, by the wind that suddenly went strong. A tiny voice was whispering to him that being a _bit_ selfish himself wouldn't hurt… He just really missed Fuji—his smiles, his blue eyes, even his gentle laughter. Tezuka could not wait any longer to see how Fuji was doing.

x

"Why are you sitting alone inside this awfully quiet room? This doesn't go with you at all. Do you want me to join you?" Like a ghost, Tezuka suddenly materialized, already standing next to Fuji's side.

Fuji lifted his chin from his hand, facing him. The tensai gave him a smile. "Tezuka. It's nice to see you. What brought you here in the baseball club's room?"

Tezuka sat on the chair that Fuji pulled for him. "Saa. It's just that I found you alone and I thought you would like some company. I thought you're with your boyfriend. Where is he?"

"Practice," Fuji said. "He's a hard working person like you. I tend to tease him because of his judgment that he is the bible of Seishun baseball. I always get lectured for that."

Tezuka managed to raise his brow on its usual fashion, trying hard not to form a deep frown. "Really? Is that how the things go between you?"

"Sometimes. He loves teaching me stuffs related to baseball,"

Tezuka felt something twitching on his temples but he fought the urge to press it. "That's good." Yet it sounded opposing to his ears. "Thinking of sports is healthy. But I won't let you join the baseball team if you ever had the contemplation for it." Tezuka thought of warning him. "…It's just that you're always good in everything you do, Fuji. I'm sure he would be glad to have you in his team."

Fuji looked down to his hands. "Actually, Kuranosuke was asking me to join the baseball team… What do you think?"

Suddenly, Tezuka was accumulating the word trouble in his head. But before he could answer, a noise coming from the opening door disrupted him.

"Syusuke!"

It was the voice that Tezuka hated so much. Both his and Fuji's head turned to see Shiraishi Kuranosuke standing on the door, and Tezuka couldn't feel any more annoyed. Thankfully, his handsome tough mask was on so no one could really tell how upset he turned out.

"Tezuka-kun, you are here too," Shiraishi walked towards them, smiling and his body was somewhat covered with a very cool aura.

"Thanks for staying with Syusuke, Tezuka-kun." He flashed a friendly smile. "I'm afraid he was getting too bored for waiting… are you, Syusuke?" He turned to Fuji.

"I was not bored at all,"

Tezuka was trembling with the intent and suggestive glance that Fuji was giving him. At the same time, the light and friendly atmosphere that Shiraishi's smile was giving him was making his thick wall of annoyance shred little by little… But, even if Saeki is kind to him and really liked Fuji, he still won't cease to do his plan.

"I must go," Tezuka said out of the pureness of his heart. Shiraishi was definitely good and kind, but, "Oh, Fuji, let's go," he grabbed the tensai's hand and pulled him, gesturing Fuji to come with him.

"Eh?" Fuji was confused.

"Wait. Tezuka-kun, why are you taking Syusuke with you?" Shiraishi grabbed Tezuka's arm, looking baffled.

Tezuka looked at Fuji instead. "Didn't you say that we're going to have a lunch today together? You must've forgotten about it. But now I'm reminding you. So, shall we?" Tezuka then looked at Shiraishi, "If you'll excuse us," not waiting for Shiraishi's response, Tezuka hastily dragged Fuji out the room.

After miraculously finding himself and Fuji a private spot at the campus in a dash, Tezuka finally let go of Fuji's protesting hand.

"Why did you made that up?" Fuji let out a tired sigh.

"You have been abandoning me for a week now." He simply admitted.

After recieving the hint, Fuji averted his gaze from him. "I'm sorry Tezuka. I have to go back to Kuranosuke."

"I won't allow it, Fuji!" He grabbed Fuji's arm to stop the tensai's strides; he didn't care if he was being ungentle because he wouldn't let Fuji to go back there and meet that perfect Baseball captain. "Stay here for a while."

"There's no point of me staying here." Fuji's eyes were looking so tired. "Just let me go back to Kuranosuke…"

Quite stunned at Fuji's decision, Tezuka found their selves suddenly being consumed within the darkness. Was his vision was darkening again? But how come he could clearly see Fuji's body in front of him? Staring at him? And now… slowly turning away from him?

"No, Fuji!" He grabbed Fuji once again and turned the body around. "Don't go back there!"

It was weird; Fuji let out a sarcastic chuckle. Everything around them was whirling too. What the hell was happening?

"Fuji…"

"Stop it, Tezuka Kunimitsu." Fuji's voice reverberated in his ears, going in sync with the painful pounding on his chest. "You want me to stay away from you, right? It makes it difficult for me to forget my feelings for you when you keep coming to me."

"I didn't say that!"

"Yes! You always—"

Tezuka kissed him. He didn't care what would Fuji would say or what would happen later. He just wanted to express and burst out what he truly feels right now. Later, he felt the tensai pushing and struggling under him. But he did not stop, he was too carried by the violent outflow of the feelings he had kept. He let all of it out and kissed Fuji until he himself was breathless and before he lost full control of himself and end up hurting Fuji instead.

"T-Tezuka!"

"I love you, Fuji!" Tezuka hugged him tight, preventing release. "I regretted it when I refused you. I hope it's not yet late…"

"But I just gave Kuranosuke my word. I can't just neglect him… Breaking another heart is not the same as changing anything you find replaceable! Don't be selfish."

"You only gave him your word. But… have you given it to him? Your heart?" He hoped Fuji's words weren't final yet.

Fuji only stared at him, "I have to go,"

Slowly, the image of Fuji was drifting away from his sight. Tezuka tried to run after him but he couldn't see any of Fuji's form later until he was the only one left inside the dark periphery.

Tezuka sank on his knees. After doing all attempts to get Fuji back, it seemed useless as Fuji was already out of his grasp. How could he let Fuji slip away from him?

"Fuji…" He looked down and felt the tears threatening to spill.

_I love you Fuji!_

He couldn't believe it. Why was everything happening too fast? Fuji's confession, Saeki, and Shiraishi… and this, this confession of his that even made Fuji turn away from him. As if in just a bat of an eyelash, Fuji was gone.

_Fuji…_

"Kunimitsu," Tezuka heard a gentle voice, "Kunimitsu. Wake up dear,"

Tezuka felt coming to consciousness and wondered why his body was feeling weak and heavy. He opened his eyes and his blurry vision outlined a figure of a woman.

Mother? Why was his mother here? He looked around and realized that he should be the one asking himself why he was inside his room.

"Oh my. It so unusual for my Kunimitsu to wake up late. Even if you've slept earlier… you must be so tired and stressed. Come, get up now. Syusuke-kun called he said he was already waiting for you in his house."

"Mother? What did…" What happened? Why was it morning? Wasn't he supposed to be on the school?

"I'll go and reheat your breakfast,"

Tezuka didn't know why he was on his bed. He was still recalling the events that happened between him and Fuji. Fuji's confession, Saeki and Shiraishi… Those jerks Fuji had randomly dated all of a sudden.

He stared at the clock and it revealed it was really morning. When his gaze traveled at the calendar, his eyes widened and his brain boosted to it's maximum.

Wait a minute…

"Was all of them… just a dream?"

TBC

Review please! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Only Love

A/N: Hello again. Luckily, I've managed to write this chap in the midst of reading and getting occupied with lots of (mangas) school stuff XD. Err, because of that, the chap got kinda different from what I've originally planned.

Chapter 5

Tezuka was keeping himself within good distance away from Fuji as he reached school, but truthfully, he was anxious to see the tensai already. But how would he explain that his tardiness was of his oversleeping when he was known for his punctuality? And just how would he face the tensai with all those weird things that happened inside his head without feeling tensed? Though it was true that in reality, he knew Fuji liked him and do show his fondness for him, but with all those refusals and cold demeanor he had given him before, how would he equally admit behind that hard kept pretense that he liked Fuji too?

Fuji arrived just on time the classes had started and didn't have the chance to come by him like usual. Although, the tiny smile Tezuka received from Fuji gave him at least a piece of relief that Fuji wasn't mad for making him wait.

The classes went on smoothly until the bell rang for lunch. Though the whole time, Tezuka was more occupied with the image of a certain tensai.

"Kunimitsu,"

He spun around and met the blue orbs before he was the first who initiated looking for its owner. Fuji was smiling at him. "Fuji," he was feeling assured by Fuji's usual actions yet feeling uneasy because of making up a certain decision. As Fuji's body came near him, Tezuka reminded himself to utilize more control...

"Is something wrong?" Fuji pulled a chair and sat across him, he cleared Tezuka's desk and laid a box of bento on it. "Why so gloomy? And... I made your lunch today, why did you bring one?" Fuji looked slightly unhappy about it.

Oh no...

"No, Fuji, I'll still eat what you've made of course," he immediately replied. "I just don't want to waste what my mother had cooked for me, I forgot to tell her..." He took the box closer to his.

Fuji looked delighted. "I'm so glad you're going to eat it this time! Don't worry, there is no added wasabi because you don't like it right?"

"Not really," Tezuka replied, looking down. It was getting harder to meet Fuji's eyes. "Fuji, I'm sorry for getting late and coming to school right away without informing you. You almost got late for waiting for nothing."

Fuji chuckled. "It's nothing, I'm used to that..."

Used to that? Does he always make Fuji wait? He felt shrinking now.

"...Start eating and tell me what it taste like,"

"Thanks,"

While eating Fuji's bento, Tezuka could feel the stares Fuji was giving him, and even the sighs the tensai was letting out. The sighs sounded like something was wasted and that Fuji was troubled with something.

Tezuka was about to ask what the matter was when Fuji's hand dropped abruptly from his chin to the desk, giving a loud thud. Tezuka stared confusingly at him.

"Oh no!" Fuji sat up in a flicker. "I forgot that I'll be meeting with Saeki this lunch break!"

"_What?_" Tezuka fought hard to prevent his jaws from falling. Did Tezuka hear Fuji say Saeki? And what's next, Shiraishi?

"I gotta go, Kunimitsu!" Fuji hastily ran out.

"No, Fuji!"

Although when Tezuka got outside the door, the hallway had no trace of Fuji anymore.

With a taste bud that suddenly went bitter, he tried finishing all the boxes in front of him, thinking where the hell Fuji could've gone to and what business with Saeki he was going to do, making his forehead crumple completely. He thought he was being paranoid, but somehow, he realized, the feeling was only out of love. So it's just natural to be that way, for him at least.

Right after finishing the bento Fuji had made for him and promising to eat his mother's later, he rose straight out from his desk, planning to look for Fuji. When he came near the door, an upperclassman blocked his way out.

"Tezuka-kun," the voice stopped his strides.

Tezuka tried not to glare too hard "Shiraishi-senpai,"

"Is Fuji-kun here?" Tezuka was aware that his senpai was now confused of receiving noxious glares from him.

"No, he is not here," he said. "Please excuse me," he immediately went past the baseball captain. If Shiraishi planned to look for Fuji as well with a purpose he didn't even and wouldn't want to know, Tezuka wouldn't let him get to Fuji first.

This had nothing to do with his dream. He kept thinking and convincing himself that this really had nothing to do with it. At all. Because Fuji wouldn't definitely come back and say he just got together with Saeki, nor would Inui pop out and spill that glorious- or rather ridiculous data of his.

"Tezuka!"

"Oishi..." Oishi had to be done already before Shiraishi came to Fuji first, or so he thought.

"Ryuuzaki-sensei postponed the club activities today," he began, sounding a bit disappointed with the practice game floating around. "There'd be a faculty and staff meeting at one so all activities, even the classes, can be dismissed now. And the captain is looking for you too."

Tezuka felt a headache forming. "Aah. Thank you Oishi, but could you please tell the captain that I'll be busy?" Fuji was the main priority for all he could care now.

"Eh? What are you going to do?" Oishi asked. Of course, school was already over so there shouldn't be any more things to get busy with.

"Just do so, Oishi." He commanded now. "Yamato-buchou will understand."

Oishi seemed intimidated at the tone of his voice. "S-sure,"

x

By the growing time with no single trace of Fuji, Tezuka was feeling more worried and anxious. What if Saeki was already taking advantage of his precious belonging? Most of the students had gone home already and Fuji wasn't still in his periphery. When startled at the sudden fear of Fuji going home with Saeki, he immediately went back to their classroom, setting to take Fuji's bags, but then he heard people talking inside.

After knowing to whom it belonged to, Tezuka swallowed hard, and because there weren't any students in the hallway to see him, he pressed closer to the door and listened.

"Koujirou, why did you follow me here?"

Tezuka felt his chest squeezing. He's feeling uneasy now that he heard Fuji actually called Saeki by his given name, which he knew wasn't right at all. The shocking feeling made him unable to move though his forehead was crumpling continuously and feeling moistened with sweat.

And the conversation continued.

"Are you sure about your answer earlier on my proposal, I mean... It would be a great help for you, of course, since Tezuka-kun..."

Having his own interpretation of their conversation, Tezuka felt his knees buckling as he waited for Fuji to speak. He wanted to know what they had been talking and agreeing all this time. Why did Fuji meet with him in the first place, and what it had do with him since he just heard his name?

"I'm sure with my answer, Koujirou. I don't have to repeat myself. I'm sure you will realize the good of it and feel that you just made the right choice."

Tezuka heard Fuji fixing his things then footsteps towards the door. Alerted, he silently made fast strides to enter the opposite classroom. Once the two were out to the hallways, Tezuka could hear their conversation again and pressed closer behind the classroom door he had gotten in to.

"Thanks, Koujirou."

"So, I'll see you around, then?"

"Yeah,"

Inflicting a serious 'discipline' to Saeki would not make him able to see Fuji anymore. Though, with his shaking hand which was balled into a fist to keep his raging urge to hit Saeki, he kept his self still for the fear of flaring up completely and imposing severe damage on Saeki in the end.

"I love you, Syusuke. Bye now."

CRASH!

Tezuka, with eyes darkening and filled with utter anger at what he had heard, emerged completely out from his spy cave.

"Kunimitsu..."

"We're going home now, Fuji. The classes ended early." Aside from Fuji and Saeki, Tezuka was also aware how his voice became too rough and menacing. He dragged Fuji by the wrist and casted the already stunned Saeki his most powerful death glare before turning completely, making the other boy ingrained on his spot.

Thankfully, Tezuka had managed to drag Fuji away before he lost his resistance at treading Saeki to death.

"How could I ever beat you, Tezuka-kun...?" Saeki mumbled as their backs were now away, and sighed.

After having a safe and private distance away from the campus, Tezuka let go of Fuji's thin wrist he knew he'd been holding achingly tight. He faced the tensai, not caring now how vexed he looked like.

"It hurts," Fuji grunted and clasped his wrist. "What's wrong with you all of a sudden, Kunimitsu?" Fuji's eyes widened as Tezuka pulled him and pressed his lips on his. In a spark, a pair of ostensibly possessive arms was around Fuji's body, stressing that resisting would only be futile.

Yes, he's kissing Fuji, like the way he did in his dreams when he was letting his enclosed feelings out, and broke apart after almost choking for the lack of air.

Fuji's eyes were still wide opened, now looking so dazed, and really beautiful with that flushed face and swollen lips. Tezuka brought his hands to Fuji's face to fix the other's gaze exclusively to his bright one and whispered huskily, "Now I'll tell you what's wrong, Syusuke."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Only Love

Enjoy!

And review!

Chapter 6

"What did you just...?" Fuji unconsciously lifted a hand on his mouth, baffled at Tezuka's audacious act.

"I love you."

The affirmation made Fuji tremble.

Tezuka stared at him, eyes devoid of anything after scrutinizing his bemused state. He sighed. "You're probably tired. I'll just see you tomorrow."

Even if Tezuka didn't want to admit, he really felt trodden at hearing Saeki's brave display of affection. Was the kiss enough to change what Fuji feels for Saeki? He didn't think so.

"I was late. If you feel bad of what I did earlier, then, I apologize." Tezuka put a hand inside his pocket and turned to go.

"Wait!" Fuji take a few steps and clutched his arm. "I want to say something. Let's not end our talk like this,"

Tezuka gazed at him, gentler as what he's capable of. "I'll be glad to continue." Although he wondered if he would be any happier if he heard Fuji refuse him at the conclusion.

But for the minutes that passed, Fuji only remained quiet, and Tezuka's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Fuji?"

"I... I realized I can't talk. You can go."

Tezuka's other hand made a firm hold on Fuji's arm; he had this feeling of the tensai turning away later. "Say what it is now. I spared you time." Tezuka knew he sounded demanding, but it was all for the sake of confirming what both feels.

He wanted to know... if Fuji's really to admit his new romantic pact with Saeki or tell otherwise.

Tezuka felt Fuji hauling his arm back; in return he tightened his grip.

"Say it."

"No!"

"Say it's me!" Tezuka didn't know where did that came from, but he was already frustrated to care.

"I hate you!" Fuji yelled sharply, his eyes piercing Tezuka. "That's what I want to say."

Tezuka soon let go of the arm and pressed his lips in silence.

"Just now, I felt it. It's why I don't want to say it, Kunimitsu." Fuji brought a finger on his eyelids.

But he knew Fuji loves him back then, how come the tensai hates him now? Tezuka should have already ran away after hearing the stabbing words, but he stood numb and cold in dejection.

"...Why?"

"Why? Because you're dumb that I always give all just for you to notice my presence!" Fuji said, suddenly mad. "Then you dragged me here, confessed out of the blue, and then you're leaving without my answer anyway just like that."

"I'm dumb and cold like what you always say," he said firmly. "Hate me if you want, but I clearly know what you _truly_ feel about me—"

"That I hate you? Well you know now."

"You can deny it much to your desire. After all this years... you think I didn't know?" Then suddenly, he retorted in fume, "Fine. You hate me now. If you don't want to talk anymore, I'll go."

"Do you really love me? See, you're turning away again."

Tezuka sighed. "You're making me. I get tired too."

"Don't act like you're so tired." Fuji retorted quietly, seeming to hold the water back in his eyes. "After all this years you knew how I feel... but you always kept too much distance, it... it gets hard for me to run after you too sometimes," his voice was trembling now. "But when I get to you, you push me away,"

Tezuka was silent.

"But I keep following behind you. I never complained of getting tired... In fact, I don't get tired at all. It's a sight of you which makes me last."

Tezuka was struck with overwhelming guilt, how he puts much favor to himself, not realizing how he was making Fuji feel. Such a failure he was, already claiming loss after hearing Saeki's ardent confession he might never seem to be able to do.

The tensai gave a sad smile. "It's just bad that you remain to look at me as a close friend. Nothing more. Did you just kiss me out of pity?"

Something inside Tezuka constricted, causing him pain. He truly wasn't good at making Fuji feel good. "I just told why I did it," yes, and it really took much of his heart to say it.

Fuji didn't seem to believe it though. "I'm must already look pathetic running after you then, for you to pity me like that. Don't give me so much hope."

Tezuka made a tiny smile, Fuji's stubborn behavior always amuses him. "I thought you're sensible enough to know the difference between love and pity." He stared above, gazing at the clouds, "But maybe it's me who doesn't know how to act out the difference." He looked down at Fuji again. "I'm sorry."

Fuji stared at him in silence.

"Let's go home, Syusuke."

Tezuka held Fuji's hand throughout the entire walk.

x

Two weeks later.

When Tezuka found Fuji talking with Saeki alone, something exploded within him and he didn't hesitate to drag Fuji immediately out from Saeki's sight.

"Why are you talking to him, alone?" He glared at Fuji. If that was the thing they called jealousy, well it was long ago when he realized he didn't like the feeling. So much.

Fuji looked tensed upon his raged confrontation. "W-What's wrong in doing that? He's my friend. Wait a minute... are you..."

"Yes, I probably am what you're thinking. So could you try not to talk to him again at such empty place? Or you might as well try not to talk to him at all. How many times do I have to..."

"Wait, that's not appropriate. He bumped onto me and greeted me, I can't just ignore him." Fuji counteracted. "It's not like he'll do something you don't want."

"He does like you. Who knows what he can do?" Fuji was standing frozen at Tezuka's cold, hard gaze.

"...He's not that kind of person. He's always been the nice and the gentle one of those—"

"Don't defend him anymore. And just don't speak to him again."

Fuji sighed, showing loss. "I get it. But don't you trust me enough to talk to other guys who like me? It's not like it'll change the way I look at you. Yes I talk them back nicely, but that doesn't mean I encourage them to..." Fuji's voice started fading, sounding hesitant to continue anymore.

"...Guys? Them?" Tezuka's brow was hanging for a moment, then soon it was starting to knit and his face was getting darker.

Fuji stood perplexed as well, and was already seeing fire in Tezuka's eyes.

Tezuka held the blue eyed boy's gaze with fury. "Tell me about _each_ of these guys, would you?"

TBC


End file.
